Magic of Love
by itshardlove
Summary: Last part of my Trilogy. Cappie and Casey have been married for four years now. They're both successful and happy, or are they?
1. An Anniversary to Remember

**Magic of Love**

**A/N: **Last part of my now _Trilogy. _Haha! Please read I Never Knew It Was You and Faith and Fate before this!

_Chapter 1: An Anniversary to Remember_

_**Five years later**_

Casey Cartwright was rummaging through her old photos which were kept in a shoe box. Tonight, they would be celebrating their fourth wedding anniversary, and she had made a scrapbook for him. She had also planned a romantic dinner for two. She wasn't quite the chef, but she was secretly attending cooking lessons when Cappie was away on business trips which were more often than you'd think.

In the time they had spent together since they found each other again six years ago, they had both been very successful, even more successful than before. Casey had published another novel two years into their marriage. And for over two years, Cappie's business had burst throughout the world. He started funding school and helping the less fortunate all over the world. Apparently, he also had the passion for philanthropy just like his parents.

Casey had barely seen him the past few months, but she had understood how important his job was to him and how excited he was to start a project of his own.

In her hand was a picture of a blond, blue- eyed little girl who looked about twelve. She was standing in front of a huge house arms stretched out wide, and she had a huge smile on her face. It was their only child, Catlin. Casey remembered that day. It was the day they moved into their Bel-Air mansion four years ago. She sighed at the thought of how things changed too fast. I seemed just like yesterday that Catlin had no idea who her real father was, and mother and daughter were living with Casey's former husband, Jack. Of course, this was all before Cappie had again showed up into their lives.

Casey was suddenly startled when she heard the front door slam shut.

"Mom?" came sixteen- year old, Catlin's voice.

"In hear, honey" Casey shouted from their den

Catlin stood by the door with arms crossed. The girl looked almost exactly like Casey except for her eyes, the eyes that were remarkably exactly like her father's. Her hair was blond hair had recently been bleached by the California sun and she was sporting a tan at the moment. One other difference between Catlin and her mother is that she acted nothing like Casey. She was a free- spirit, but at the same time, had a good head on her shoulders. She was grinning sardonically at her mother.

"Really mother. You're not _that_ old, are you?" Catlin laughed at the sight.

"No, no. I was just looking for more photos for the scrapbook"

"Mom, it already looks great! He's going to love it. I know dad and it doesn't take too much to make him happy" Catlin walked over to Casey and hugged her.

"I know, I know. I just want everything to be perfect" Casey smiled.

Casey was happy that she had Catlin. In a way, they were best friends. Her daughter somehow understood most of the things she had to go through so Casey didn't mind letting out her feelings and sometimes her situations. There was this certain bond between them maybe because for the first few years of Catlin's life, it was just the two of them.

Then again, for the past few months, it had mostly been the two of them again anyway.

"Aren't you sleeping over at Tricia's tonight?" Casey inquired

"Don't worry I'll be out of your hair before dinner. I just have to pack my stuff and be out of your hair in no time!"

Casey laughed.

* * *

That night, the table was all set, the food was almost done and she was right on time. The only thing missing was her date.

She was in the midst of spreading the lemon sauce of the lemon chicken that she had spent a good two hours making when her heart jumped at the sight of Cappie standing by the kitchen door.

"So, _this _is what my beautiful wife's been up to. Bored already?" he mused

"Oh my god Cap! You scared me!" she was clutching her chest as if her heart was going to pop out

He laughed, "I'm sorry, Case. I couldn't resist" he leaned in for a kiss, Casey deepened it.

"My, my, aren't we a little feisty. Does this mean we're all alone?" he looked own at her questioningly

"Yes, we are." She kissed him again, longer this time. Suddenly, she heard the song in a different language play. Cappie broke the kiss and looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry Case" he muttered before reaching into his pocket for his phone.

Casey sighed as he walked out and took the call, thinking that she might as well blow out the candles and pack the food.

True enough, when Cappie walked in, he had a morose look on his face.

"What's wrong, Cap?" she asked genuinely concerned

"It's the company. They have this problem about the feeding in Cambodia. We have to pull an all-nighter at the office if we want to feed a five thousand people tomorrow."

"Oh. But you just got back from Mozambique tonight. Can't you at least stay for dinner?"

The look Cappie gave her made her want to cry, but she understood.

"Rain check on dinner?" she said forcing a smile

"Definitely, Case. I'm so sorry. I love you" with a kiss, Cappie was out of the door.

* * *

After contemplating her situation, Casey took out all the coffee and biscuits they had in storage, packed up her car and left to go to C Corporations.

When she finally got there, she found about fifteen men and five women seated around a long rectangular table, all of them looking worn out, at the same time worried. Her husband was sitting at the end of the table discussing something. He was pointing to a chart with graphs and numbers.

Cappie saw her from where she was standing, and a smile suddenly spread across his face. Her briefly said something to the people in the room that looked like: _Let's take a break; _from where Casey was standing. She had a handful of goodies and Cappie went out to help her.

"What are you doing here?" he asked taking one of the big coffee packages. He couldn't suppress his happiness

"I thought I'd help" she smiled

What else was she supposed to do? It was their fourth anniversary she wasn't going to spend it alone. As Casey made coffee and Cappie gave everyone treats, Casey couldn't help but think about the times again. Everything was changing right before her eyes. This was the first year that Cappie didn't take time out of everything to spend a special occasion with her.

"Funny way to spend our four- year anniversary, huh?" Casey smiled as she poured coffee into separate cups.

Cappie's eyes widened.

"That's today!"

Casey's eyes met his. He couldn't read her expression. This was probably because she had no idea what she felt either.

"Well, it was yesterday now" she finally said, looking at the clock. Indeed, it was five minutes past midnight.

"Casey, I am so sorry" Cappie said pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm going to make it up to you"

Casey hugged him back

"Cap, I know you're really excited and busy with this project and I'm happy for you. Don't worry about it. You do what you have to do"

_

* * *

It's the wrong kind of magic  
Now you see him, now you don't  
Used to be he'd drop anything for me  
But not lately, he won't_


	2. Unexpected Visitor

_Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor_

Casey got up from bed, checking the time she realized that she had slept in. It was almost 10:00. Then again, what else did she have to do besides stay in bed and snuggle with her adoring husband?

She smiled at the memory of the night before when she had fallen asleep in Cappie's office couch whilst he continued the meeting until three am. He had woken her up when they finished and he told her that it was time to go home. He even carried her into the car because she could barely move from the couch. Her husband was the sweetest man alive.

Casey turned around to hug him. A disappointed look fell on her face when she found his side empty. He had done it again. She couldn't help herself but feel as if their marriage was going downhill.

She sighed. The thing is, this was Cappie we were talking about. It wasn't some regular guy who was just addicted to work and didn't care about his wife and kid. Cappie was the one who fought for her over and over again.

Casey started to get up and bring out one of the things that made her smile when she missed Cappie. Heading over to her jewelry box, she took out the tennis bracelet that had been with her for almost two decades. She put the bracelet on her wrist, immersed in the thoughts of Cappie.

"Miss me already?" A voice said from the entrance of their room.

Casey looked around and saw Cappie in nothing but boxers and a cowboy hat, just like that last night of college at Dobler's. She was speechless at the sight, but she smiled.

"Howdy ma'm. May I have this dance?" Cappie tipped his hat and extended a hand.

Casey laughed.

"There's no music, Cap"

"Leave that to me" She took his hand, pretending to be unsure of this action.

Cappie then led her to a table in a formal fashion, which looked weird considering she was in her sleep wear and him in his boxers. On the table was the remote control for the stereo. He pushed a few buttons; the music started playing and the next thing Casey new she was in the middle of a waltz laughing her head off.

* * *

After their dance, Casey decided to make breakfast, while he watched her. The euphoria of being with him was incomparable to anything else, well, maybe there was one thing.

The two of them engaged in small talk, Cappie asking her to update him about Catlin. Casey had missed this. It had been months since they talked about anything aside from his work and his schedule. Cappie obviously wanted to make up for the night before. After all, being away from home was one thing, but forgetting their anniversary, the day when she declared in front of the world that she was his forever, was just too much.

After breakfast, the two of them decided to take a shower together, which took them three hours. By the time they got out, it was already 2 in the afternoon. The day had been going well enough until Cappie's phone rang.

Casey was drying her hair in the bathroom when she heard him pick it up.

"Steely, I told you not to—yes, so what is it?-- What?-- Okay, okay.—Yes.—Three- thirty then."

When she was sure he was done, she came out of the bathroom and she saw him biting his lip, with a frustrated look on his face.

"Case, I'm so sorry"

She smiled weakly.

"I know you are, Cap. Its okay, go"

"I don't have to be there until three thirty. So, let me just get ready then we can do whatever you want after" She was standing in front of his sitting figure. He kissed her chin, which just made her hug him.

She missed just being with Cappie so much. She was half wondering if all this helping had benefits for their relationship because lately, it had only brought her misery.

* * *

While Cappie got ready, she decided to make herself a cup of coffee. She was still sleepy from their late night in the office. Casey was just about to pour herself a glass from the coffee maker when the doorbell rang. She checked the video phone to see who it was.

"Hello?" she asked peering into the box.

Casey was shocked at the sight of the person in front of her.

"Hi. I'm here to see Casey?" It was her ex- boyfriend, Max.

What was he doing here? How did he find her? Did he know that she was now married to Cappie? Cappie! What would Cappie say?

"Max?" was all she could manage.

"Casey? Yeah, it's me! You remember me"

Casey had to laugh at this. Seventeen years and he still hadn't lost his boyish charm.

"What are you doing here Max?"

"I- I was just in the neighborhood" Maybe he lived somewhere near. Casey rarely had visitors from her past. Ashleigh was still in New York and couldn't get off work as often. Rebecca would pop in for a moment when Cappie and Evan had meetings, but that was it. She was the one who usually went over to her friends' house.

"I'll buzz you in" Casey typed the code for the gate and she heard it open. She had to wait a while before she heard a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Cappie asked emerging from their room and into the kitchen.

"You'll be surprised" When Casey walked to the door, Cappie followed her, curious about the mystery guest.

She opened it to reveal Max in a plaid polo on top of his white under shirt, and khaki pants. This look very much opposed to the suit Cappie was wearing. He was going to a meeting after all. Max had aged well. There were a few wrinkles at the side of his eyes though. Nonetheless, he looked good.

"It's Max, Cap!" Casey said announcing the obvious.

It took seconds before Cappie could process what he was seeing. He never really liked Max in their college days. Then again, if he could get over Evan, Max wouldn't be a big deal. Cappie stuck out his hand.

"Hi there, Max. It's been a long time! Glad you could grace us with your presence" He thought twice if he should leave for that meeting.

"Oh! Hi there Cappie, hi Casey. You look lovely as ever." Max said grinning to her.

"Hi Max! Why don't you come in to the living room?" as they walked, Casey again asked why he was there. She didn't mean to interrogate him, she was just curious. Cappie was walking in between them, an arm on Casey's shoulder.

"Well, I heard that this is where you lived now. I heard from Rusty. I heard that you have a daughter with Cappie. I just wanted to see how everything turned out for you." Max explained making himself comfortable on the couch

"Oh, well, here we are! Happy as clowns!" Cappie laughed dryly

"Yes, yes. I can see that. It looks like you're pretty well off" he observed

"Oh, where are my manners? Do you want anything, Max? Anything to drink?" Casey asked politely. The truth was, she wanted to take Cappie aside and ask him about his odd behavior.

"Oh. I'll have juice. Any kind of citrus juice"

"Sure! We'll be back in a second" Casey said pulling Cappie by the hand.

* * *

_I want the magic of love again  
The look of longing in his eyes  
All the wonder and surprise  
Of knowing that the best is yet to come_


	3. Housewife Blues

_Chapter 3: Housewife Blues_

"Cap, what is wrong with you?" Casey demanded. The hint of jealousy in his voice and actions were not left unnoticed by his wife. Although she did find it rather strange that Max was in their house, she didn't let on. Cappie was leaning on the kitchen counter staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet as Casey prepared the drinks.

"Well?" she asked as she poured the translucent liquid into separate glasses.

"He's your ex-boyfriend Case, and he's right here." His tone wasn't an angry one. He was just stating a fact.

"Cappie, we've been married for four years. Seriously, you still think someone like Max can just whisk me away?" If Casey was being honest with herself, she felt a tinge of guilt that she was actually glad he was being all protective of her.

Cappie thought about it for a while.

"No, I really don't know about this Casey. I mean, I can't just let you guys hang out here alone, can I?"

Casey smiled as she picked up the tray of refreshments and walked into the other room.

"So Max, tell me, how have you been?" She realized that she could use this unexpected visit to her advantage. She really wasn't the type that would use other people to make Cappie jealous then again she never really needed to do that before.

"Well, to be honest, I came here to ask Cappie—well, both of you a favor" he said coming right out with it. Neither of the couple said anything so Max continued, "there's this big experiment I've been doing and I'm actually about to solve it. If you've seen the movie Flubber, the one with that actor, what was his name?" Casey recognized the look on Max's face from when they were dating. It was the same look he got when he was trying to solve a hard Physics equation.

"Robin Williams?" Cappie said helping out

"Yes, he's the one! Anyway, I'm about to come up with the actual flubber. Of course, I don't know if it has the same life- like structure yet. The government was actually funding my project until well, 2 months back. They pulled the plug on it right before my break through. They were going to use it for protection during wars and for political leaders but in the end, they decided the cost wasn't worth it. It uses rare chemicals--," but the sound of Cappie's ringing phone stopped Max's explanation.

"Oh, excuse me Max," Cappie then answered his phone. Even though Casey and Max heard only half of the conversation, they knew Cappie was now needed at work.

"I'm sorry I have to go Max. Your project seems like such a great idea. We'll schedule a meeting so we can discuss the details further. Leave your contact numbers with Casey here and I'll get back to you, next week at the latest." Cappie said standing up and shaking Max's hand.

"Thank you Cappie" Max took it and shook it hard showing his appreciation.

"I'm not making promises yet, Max, but we'll see how the meeting goes."

Casey walked Cappie out the door not knowing what to make of this situation. Suddenly, her husband didn't seem so bothered by the fact that he was leaving her with her ex-boyfriend alone in their house.

"Are you having dinner here tonight?" Casey asked when they were out of the living room and by the front door. She was trying to sound as casual as she could.

"I'll let you know tonight, Case." He kissed her lightly on the lips and started to walk away, but stopped to look back at her and say, "You were right Case. I trust you with Max. I don't think he's going to whisk you away anytime soon. Tell Cate I miss and love her." That was that.

Casey went back inside the house with a heavy heart. Yes, that was that. It was like he didn't even care. Her plan of making him jealous hadn't even taken off yet. As usual, business came first. When was this going to end? He no longer realized that what she was feeling unlike before. He was no longer there to console her when she needed someone to lean on. She needed to talk to someone. Max was right in the other room, maybe she could talk to him?

Although what she really needed was someone to listen like Catlin; she needed a friend like Ashleigh; no, what she really needed and wanted was her husband, Cappie.

Casey leaned on the front door trying to compose herself. She felt so bad that she allowed a tear to trickle down from her eye onto her cheek.

* * *

"Case?" it was Max. She had almost forgotten that he was still here. She was usually alone and wasn't used to the company.

"Oh, sorry Max" she wiped the tear away.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, so, how about some cake?" she smiled.

Max shook his head and sat beside her on the white leather couch. This made Casey slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? It's homemade coffee cake"

"Casey, I know we didn't date for that long and I probably don't know you as well as most people do, but I can tell that something is wrong." He didn't move any closer, he didn't even touch her. He just looked at her with the same compassionate stare like he did years ago. True, there were a few wrinkles starting to form around his eyes but Casey easily recognized them.

"It's Cappie" she sounded frustrated

Max nodded. "Yes, he does seem--," he searched for the right word. "Preoccupied"

"I don't know what to do. I mean, I understand that an entirely new kind of opportunity has just opened up for him and he's doing something he really loves. It's just, he hasn't been around much. I just miss him"

"Oh. Maybe this is a wrong time to propose my project then. I'm sorry." Max stood up, truly apologetic. He had no idea Casey has this kind of problem.

Casey pulled him back down one hand rubbing her forehead.

"No Max, I'm sorry. Your project sounds interesting actually and I would like it if you and Cappie worked together. Don't mind me. I guess I'm just getting the housewife blues." Casey sighed.

**

* * *

  
**

_  
No illusions  
He's a man who has many dreams  
But it's so confusing  
To be always in between_


End file.
